Promise Me
by xoxoluvsucks22
Summary: By twenty-five the two lived comfortable in a large pent-house. They wanted to go on like this forever. They wanted to someday get married and maybe adopt a kid or two. Bokuto wanted that, Akaashi wanted that. But one day, they were given news that made their world fall apart. It all came crashing down on both of them. Time was ticking away...with just over a year to live.


**Chapter 1: Before It All…**

"Okay," Bokuto inhaled and exhaled slowly.

At this moment in time, he was practically plastered to a school wall breathing slowly, chewing on his lip before deciding on his next move. Past this wall outside on the small bench under a cherry tree sat probably the most beautiful boy Bokuto himself ever saw. ' _But...No Homo_ ' he kept telling himself.

He peeked just beyond the wall and eyed the boy.

He was obviously a first year- hence the slight difference in school uniform. He hung his head low while taking each bit of his bento slowly; his messy black hair shadowed his eyes and defined his nose. Bokuto bit his lip one more time before closing his eyes and moving out of his hiding spot to march in front of the boy.

Bokuto stopped right in front of the boy; the tips of his shoes only a few inches from the others. He cleared his throat with confidence and the boy stopped; chop-sticks in mid air.

Slowly the boy lifted his head and when his deep-turquoise eyes met Bokuto's; all of Bokuto's confidence seemed to drain from his body.

His heart hammered in his chest, and for some reason unknown to Bokuto himself, he felt his face heat up in just the slightest way.

"I-I, um, i'm…." Bokuto felt like every syllable in the Japanese language up and left the storage of his brain as his mouth went dry.

The boy raised and eyebrow and a small sigh escaped his mouth. He placed his bento box next to him and stood up, smoothing down his uniform; his stoik composer not wavering.

"Keiji Akaashi," he bowed in front of the quite surprised Bokuto. "First year." he finished, standing straight up again; he met eyes with Bokuto once again.

Bokuto made what seemed like a kind of squawking noise and hastily bowed, "K-Koutarou Bokuto…!" He stood straight up again and his face was becoming an interesting shade of red. In an impulse, he put his hand up to his head in a salute form. "S-Second year!" his cheeks puff with the Air he was holding in.

Akaashi stared at him wide-eyed then brought his hand to his mouth as his smile grew into something more and he shook with quiet laughter, "Hah...Hahaha…"

Bokuto's hand dropped to his side and watched the boy laugh; when Akaashi was done Bokuto finally found some words. "S...say, Akaashi-San, did you do that to make it easier for me?"

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto with sharp eyes then turned his head, "Not really."

Bokuto wasn't sure but he was almost positive he saw a light pink spread on the boys face. He didn't let those words get to him, instead he grinned like a five year old and clapped a hand on the boys shoulder. "Ah, sure!"

Akaashi watched as Bokuto seemed to be able to be happy so easily and wondered... _how?_ Then Bokuto's voice boomed through his thoughts.

"Hey, hey, hey! You interested in Volleyball?"

Akaashi's face brightened, then suddenly what seemed like the beginning of a smile, faded and he looked at his feet. "W-Well...i wouldn't know anyone on the team."

Bokuto's grin widened, "You know me!"

And that was the start of their days where the two boys would become inseparable.

"Bo...what the hell?"

Kuroo's voice echoed in the empty locker room; he kept his eyes on Bokuto.

Bokuto himself had his back to Kuroo and was leaning into the dent on a locker he made. He let his fist fall open and drop to his side, he sniffed loudly and refrained from crying.

"F-Fuck…" his voice wavered just slightly.

Before this, he and Kuroo's team were in the middle on a practice match. Then Akaashi got hurt and had to go to the nurse's office and Bokuto blew up about it and was seated on the bench. Before he embarrassed himself more he rushed to the lockers and Kurro followed his friend to hear a loud crash and to see Bokuto just purely frustrated.

"Bokuto, sit down.." Kuroo sighed as he took a seat on the bench across from Bokuto.

He slowly turned to face him and took a seat next to Kuroo. He leaned over his knees and held his head not flitching at the way his knuckles felt sore.

Kurro gave his friend a moment to let him collect himself before pressing on.

"What's eatin' ya', Bo?"

Bokuto took a shaky breath before quietly stating: "I'm in love with Akaashi."

It wasn't a question or a assumption; Bokuto said it in a statement because it truly was a statement.

It took Kuroo a second; he blinked once, twice, then grinned.

"Bout time, Bo." he laughed to himself before continuing, "You two really do have a...different relationship than any other 'best friends' i know."

Bokuto sighed, with relief at how chill Kuroo was. He sat straight up and leaned his head on the locker behind him. He glanced sideways at Kuroo.

"But I'm graduating soon, and he'll still be in school...It'd be bad if he had to finish school if things got out, you know?"

"Hm, not really? Why don't you just...wait to ask him out till he like, oh i don't know, graduates?" Kurro rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "Then when you DO ask him out, you'll both be adults and just say, well, Fuck Society."

"A-a-a-ask him _OUT?_ " Bokuto almost choked on his own words and he turned to fully gaupe at Kuroo. "Kuroo! Keiji h...he's _STRAIGHT_!"

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "I doubt that." he stood up and stretched, "The way he looks at you…" he looked at Bokuto and grinned, "Is not in a 'straight' way- Lemme tell you, _i know_."

Bokuto ran a hand dramatically down his face and groaned, " _ **I**_ still don't know, Kuroo…"

"Here, then, why don't you try to _SHOW_ him your feelings then, hm?" Kuroo made his way towards the door.

"I still don't under-"

"Bokuto-San!?"

Akaashi's voice echoed into the room, soon followed by Akaashi himself. He was breathing quite hard and looked like he was running before entering the room. He rushed in, passing Kuroo not even bothering to give him a single glance.

"What happened?" he asked as he kneeled down in front of Bokuto grabbing his hand that was bruised and had some dried blood on it.

Kurro waved to Bokuto with a knowing smile and walked out leaving the two boys. Bokuto rubbed at his neck, a weak smile on his lips, "Emo-Moment."

Akaashi made a ' _Tch_ ' sound and let go of Bokuto's hand to go get his first aid kit from his bag. He returned sitting himself on the bench next to Bokuto; he grabbed his hand again and carefully studied it.

"Honestly Koutarou…" he huffed while rubbing ointment on the cuts and bruises.

Bokuto couldn't help the smile that spread on his face when Akaashi let Bokuto's given name fall from his lips.

"Not the first time," Bokuto weakly laughed as he studied the side of Akaashi's face.

He watched as Akaashi's deep-turquoise eyes concentrated on the job. With every second of staring at Akaashi he found more about the boy that he loved. The way his hair was growing out to be able to cover his eyes almost fully whenever he looked downward. The way he had the fullest eye-lashes that went with his eyebrows. His almost perfect nose, his high cheekbones that went with his defined, yet soft, jaw. And his flawless pale skin. Bakuto could stare forever if given the chance.

It was quiet as Akaashi finished up his work with careful fingers. Bokuto smiled and sighed happily, ' _God, he's beautiful…_ '

Then when Akaashi turned his head a bit, Bokuto saw the glimpse of a white bandage, hidden under his bangs, that was taped near his temples.

"Keiji," Bokuto said softly and Akaashi stopped his work and looked at Bokuto fully. Bokuto pressed his palm to the bandage and rubbed the area with his thumb. "Does it hurt?" he asked just over a whisper.

Akaashi gave a small shake of his head and then leaned into Bokuto's touch ever so slightly; his eyes slowly closing, "N….No…"

Its silent between the two, a comfortable silence they have grown accustomed to. Akaashi leaning into Bokuto's touch while still carefully holding onto Bokuto's injured hand. Bokuto didn't dare move; this moment was one he himself would always cherish and never forget. He only prayed that Akaashi couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

Slowly Akaashi opened his eyes and made eye contact with Bokuto. His deep-turquoise eyes filled with tiredness and something else Bokuto couldn't quite put his finger on. Akaashi shifted closer to Bokuto and leaned his head onto Bokuto's shoulder. "It...hurts." he breathed into the crook of Bokuto's neck.

Bokuto felt a spark go up his spine. He slowly snaked his free hand around Akaashi's waist and leaned his head on top of Akaashi's. "Same." he replied quietly.

But he didn't 'hurt' because of the physical pain he hurt because of something else. Something more hung behind the one word and he so wished he could just tell Akaashi how much it hurt to be in love with your best friend but too afraid to tell them the truth. That hurt like hell.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes just breathing in and out; Bokuto praying, that this wouldn't be the last time something like this happens and hoping that Akaashi was too.

They pulled apart when they heard the whistle of the end of their practice match echo from down the way. Akaashi stretched and yawned and Bokuto thanked him for his help and Akaashi gave him his most favorite smile. A small smile, but it was filled with so much care that it made Bokuto's chest swell.

' _We'll be...just fine_.' Bokuto made up in his mind as he followed Akaashi back onto the court. ' _I'll take it one step at a time_.'

The day of Akaashi's graduation was the best day. Akaashi informed Bokuto late the night before that his parents wouldn't even be able to go and asked him if it wasn't too much for Bokuto to come and watch. Bokuto himself didn't care if he lived a two hour train ride away from his old school, he still made sure to be there.

He watched with a proud smile as Akaashi bowed in front of a few hundreds adults and students while receiving his diploma. And when Akaashi spotted Bokuto in the crowd his grin widened.

After, Bokuto waited under the same cherry tree from a few years before and Akaashi came running at him. Bokuto threw out his arms and Akaashi was quick to throw himself into his best friend's arms. They didn't care if people stared and wondered, they just held each other for a while.

Akaashi pulled away, "Thanks for coming." he paused, "Sorry for the inconvenience." his voice dropped a bit, "Probably was a bother, huh?"

Bokuto's eyes widened and he put both hands on the boys shoulder and made him look into his eyes, "Akaashi...you are not and never will be a bother or an inconvenience for me. If anything i'm the one who bothers the hell outta you, huh?" Bokuto wore a teasing smile and Akaashi bit his lip to keep his own giggles in check. Bokuto grinned then paused. He breathed in then out; he turned to grab a bouquet of roses from the bench and held it out to Akaashi.

Akaashi looked shocked but took them and smiled, "Thank you for the graduation gift." something in his voice wavered with what sounded like disappointment, Bokuto wasn't sure.

Bokuto shook his head once, "Um, it's not _only_ a graduation gift…" Bokuto looked around them and blushed a deep red as he backed up and pulled Akaashi and sat him down on the bench.

Akaashi stared up at Bokuto who was shuffling anxiously back and forth. He put the flowers next to him and was about to stand up again.

"B...Koutarou, what's wrong?" Akaashi seemed deeply concerned.

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair and sighed and then got onto his knees in front of Akaashi and held onto the boy's hands. "Would you like me to be YOUR bother for awhile?" he asked with a lopsided smile and a red face.

Akaashi stared blankly at Bokuto and bit his lip, "What're you saying, Kou?"

Bokuto dropped his head onto Akaashi's knees and nervously laughed then looked back at him, "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Keiji?"

Akaashi's face went blank, then it grew pink, then he looked into Bokuto's eyes and held his stare. He watched Bokuto with his most serious expression on.

Bokuto swallowed and he was sure he knew what was coming.

"Yes."

Bokuto almost choked himself as he almost fell over. Akaashi grabbed onto both of Bokuto's arms and steadied him a small smile on his lips.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait. What?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Bokuto with him, "I said yes, stupid."

Bokuto couldn't keep it in himself. He smiled first, then grinned, then gave a whoop of joy, then he ran his hands through his hair frantically staring at the ground almost in denial. "Akaashi is my boyfriend...Akaashi is my boyfriend….Akaashi…" he trialed off when he saw Akaashi snickering behind his hand and Bokuto grinned.

"So, you gonna freak out or are you gonna kiss me?" Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest a teasing smirk on his face.

Bokuto's jaw dropped open and he stuttered his words, "Y...You sure?" he subtly motioned around them at the still somewhat crowded schoolyard.

Akaashi rolled his eyes again, "We're adults now. 'Fuck Society' remember?"

Bokuto gauped in disbelief, "You heard, us!?"

Akaashi laughed and stepped closer to Bokuto, "i was wondering why it took you so long to ask me, too."

Bokuto huffed and moved to close the gap between the two bodies and he held Akaashi's waist and Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well, i finally did it. Go me." he said quietly.

Akaashi smiled pulling Bokuto's face closer to his, "Go you." he whispered before new lips met his.

They stood there too wrapped up in each others soft lips and limbs, they couldn't care about everyone else. They pulled apart both laughing at themselves and hugged tightly.

This was the beginning of something new and something long.

Akaashi was able to get into the same university as Bokuto and they moved in together right away. They lived two hours from home so they were able to visit Akaashi's parents at least more than Bokuto's. In his third year at age twenty-one, Bokuto was able to go play in the olympic volleyball games while Akaashi stayed back and studied different forms of writing. Both of their carriers took flight right away; Akaashi quickly becoming a top seller and Bokuto winning more than enough golds.

By twenty-five the two lived comfortable in a large pent-house. They wanted to go on like this forever. They wanted to someday get married and maybe adopt a kid or two. Bokuto wanted that, _Akaashi_ wanted that. But one day, they were given news that made their world fall apart. It all came crashing down on both of them. Time was ticking away...with just over a year to live.


End file.
